Death Note in Stars Hollow
by 19Kristyn94
Summary: What if Ryuk had dropped the Death Note in Stars Hollow? I know it sounds weird but please give it a try. If you do...I will not add you to my Death Note. Or I will give you a hug.
1. The Note

**Yeah, yeah, crappy title but give it a chance. Please?**

**A/N: Okay, so, for all you people who are thinking, "What the hell? How did you come up with this?" Here's how it happened. My sister and I had a couple friends over. Our friends shall be known as Geenie ate me (her name of fan fiction) and Cream Puff. My sister shall be Dog Breath. Cream Puff, Dog Breath, and I all love Gilmore Girls but Geenie doesn't. Well, I was reading a Gilmore fan fiction when Geenie decided she wanted me to watch the first episode of Death Note. I figured "Hey, might as well. Her and Dog Breath are always talking about it and I don't want to be out of the loop." So I watched it and loved it immediately. Geenie and I started chatting and then we said how it would make a funny fan fiction if Death Note and Gilmore Girls were combined. She said she wouldn't write it because it was too cheesy but I think it's just cheesy enough**. **I will write another version of this but it will be under Death Note and completely different. By the way, I HATE Rory with a passion and I'm sorry if that ends up showing alot. Please read it and leave reviews. Lots of 'em. Mmmmmmmm, reviews. Almost as good as coffee. Especially the coffee Cream Puff's brother makes. Starbucks is okay but it's mostly sugar and it makes my teeth hurt. **

**A/N2: I will try to put up another chapter every few days. If you don't like it or you think there is something I should change or add leave a review so maybe I could change the chapters if need be. Also, please leave a review if you like it. That would make me smile and happy and if not I have to take it out on Dog Breath who then proceeds to beat the crud out of me and then I cry and I will be too busy crying to update as soon as I could. So if you like it and don't review then you and everyone else wait longer while I try to get over my emotional issues.**

**A/N3: If you are wondering "What is this chick taking that so much is going through her mind that she is rambling on and on and on, it's about 3 in the morning and I can't sleep which is why I decided to get on the computer and start typing. I feel like I had something to say but can't remember it at the moment. Oh yeah, I haven't seen very many episodes of Death Note. The only reason I even semi-know who Misa is, is because my sister said something about her. I've watched the first about seven episodes. If there is something I don't know please feel free to tell me and I will fix any factual errors in my fic immediately. If I make a few spelling errors I'm sorry, I'm typing this on my Mom's laptop that doesn't have Microsoft Word so I have to use the stupid Notebook but I will do the best I can to keep spelling errors out. Thank you for your time. Now on with the story and hopefully no more rambling...**

**Story:What if Ryuk had dropped the Death Note in Stars Hollow, Connecticut and our favorite Gilmore Girls picked it up instead? Let's see...**

* * *

"RORY!!" Lorelai yelled, irritated the Rory was taking so long getting ready. She desperately needed her Luke's coffee fix and Rory was taking forever getting ready

"I'm ready. Calm down." Rory said, rolling her eyes. "Let's go."

"Wait, let me grab something really quick." Lorelai said, scampering up the stairs.

"Mom!" Rory yelled, mad that her mom made her hurry up and she still wasn't ready.

Lorelai came back down the stairs "Okay, ready?"

"Yup." said the younger Gilmore walking towards the door.

As they walked out they saw Babette and Morey sitting outside. "Mornin' sugah!" Babette yelled, rather loudly considering they really weren't that far from each other.

"Morning Babette" both girls said, as they made the journey to Luke's to get there happy coffee.

They walked into Luke's and took there usual spots at the counter, right next to the cash register. "What can I getcha?" asked Luke, walking behind the counter too get the coffee pot.

"Coffee to go and a blueberry muffin, please. I have to get to school."

"Coffee and pancakes. With chocolate chips please."

"Don't you have to go to work or something." Luke asked, pouring there coffees.

"Nope, I have they day off so you get to deal with me. At least for a little while." said Lorelai, grabbing her cup of liquid life.

"Lucky me." Luke grumbled, secretly happy that he got to deal with Lorelai.

Rory left for school and Lorelai sat there, pestering Luke for an hour or so before she decided to go home and watch t.v.

"I'll probably be back in a couple of hours." Lorelai said, as she put her money on the table and started to walk away.

"I'll make sure to have the coffee pot warm and waiting for you." Luke said. She nodded and walked out the door, headed back home.

On her walk home she noticed Taylor and Kirk standing in the square, staring into Luke's diner. "Hi, Taylor, Kirk."

"Hello Lorelai, and how are you this morning?" asked Taylor not paying much attention.

"I'm fine, and you Taylor?"

"Actually I have a conundrum." said Taylor

As soon as he said that, Kirk didn't even have a chance to let Lorelai ask what's wrong when he said, "Luke won't put Halloween decorations!" sounding more like a little kid telling on another.

"You have pull with Luke, Lorelai. Do you think you could maybe use some of it to get him to put up a pumpkin at least."

"Sorry Taylor, not even I have that much power."

"Well, fine. If you don't even want to try." said Taylor, making a disapproving face at Lorelai.

"Bye Taylor." said Lorelai, rolling her eyes and walking back to her house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, Lorelai was walking through the town, headed back to Luke's for lunch when something came flying from the sky and landed about 10 feet away from her.

She walked towards it and picked it up. "Death Note?" she said as she examined it. "Hmm, I wonder what this is." she stuck it in her purse, deciding it could wait until after she's had lunch.

* * *

**So there it is, the first chapter. Tell me if it's good and I should continue or if it sucks and I should stop right away. I'm looking for a beta. If you want to be my beta please email me. Thank you for reading.**

**This is your friendly disclaimer saying "No they are not mine." I wish they were. They are only mine in my dreams. So don't sue me!**


	2. The Death

**So, I got a request to continue on with this story (Death Note in Stars Hollow if you were wondering) by someone other than my friends! You can thank….(checks the reviewers name) avampireknightattwilight for this chapter! Give her a round of applause! (Claps and cheers) Yay! Anyway, here is the newest chapter (or episode if you prefer to think of it like that, I know I do!) of DEATH NOTE IN STARS HOLLOW! (Cheers and applause)**

* * *

Lorelai was sitting on her couch. She was just sitting there, bored, trying to think of something to do. 'The Death Note' she thought to herself. She picked up her purse, which she had dropped unceremoniously next to the couch, and pulled the out the small, black book. She opened the cover and noticed the rules.

"The human whose name is written in the Death Note shall die." 'Jeez, how do kids come up with this crap' she thought to herself.

"This note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing their name. There for, people sharing the same name will not be affected" 'Man, this thing is really well thought out'

"If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack." 'I could kill someone with something silly like a freak pudding accident! Man, I want pudding. No! I want PIE! Luke makes good pie. Ooh, Danish Day is coming up! Luke makes such good Danishes. And burgers. And pancakes. And coffee. I want coffee.' She grabbed her purse and immediately started to leave to go get some of Luke's delicious 'liquid death'

x-X-x

She walked into the diner and noticed a fresh pot of coffee being made. "Haha! I'm right on time!" she said while sitting on her usual stool. Luke grabbed a cup and started pouring the beautiful elixir into it. "Mmmm." She moaned, downing half the cup immediately.

Luke just grunted and continued wiping the counter. "You're awful chatty today." She quipped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She stared blankly at him, clearly not believing him. After a moment he said, "Its just Taylor's bugging me about decorations! Again! Why can I not make the decision to not put up decorations? Why do I have to have all of that crap cluttering up my diner so I can keep it there for a week just to have to take it down so that next year I can just repeat the process all over again?!"

"It's probably best if you didn't try to keep a pumpkin stored away for a year. Unless of course you get a plastic pumpkin." He simply glared at her and continued wiping down the counter. 'Man that counter must be clean' she thought as she continued sipping her coffee.

After she had finished four more cups and Luke had refused to sell her anymore she finally left. As she was walking down the street, she noticed everyone gathered at old man Twickham's house. She smirked and continued walking, figuring she could just say her 'goodbyes' later.

She finally got back to her house and noticed the Death Note still sitting on the coffee table. "Oh yeah, I was reading that. What if… could I?" She mused aloud. She grabbed the book and gingerly started writing down Mr. Twickham's name. She flipped on the TV and found an episode of 'I Love Lucy', immediately forgetting what she had just done.

5 minutes later, she was laughing loudly as a drunk Lucy was trying to do the commercial for "Vitameatavegamin" when Rory burst through the door. Seeing the gloomy expression on her daughters face, she quickly turned her attention off the TV and on to Rory. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Old man Twickham died."

'Oh no' she thought, immediately wracked with guilt.

**

* * *

**

**So, Whaddya think? Leave a review! Tell meh! I'll love you forever and ever and ever!**


	3. SORREH!

Hey peeps! I'm not gonna be able to update for a while. The damn computer crashed and I lost everything! I'm gonna try and retype the chapter but I don't remember what all I had originally. And I may struggle with typos a little more because I'm back to Notepad and Dad refuses to let us put Microsoft Word back on for some reason. Anyway, just thought I'd tell you guys. Well, keep an eye out because I will update again. Hopefully kinda soon.

(Special Note to Geenie and Cream Puff)

I LOVE YOU TO DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!

Luff, Chicky.


	4. The

ND DEN, LOR BIT DA DUCK!!! SHE BIT DA DUCK? YES!!! SHE BUT DA DUCK!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!! ND LIGHT WHEN MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! AND LUKE SUCKED UP TO LOR CUZ HE LUFFS HER BUT LOR DIDN'T SEE IT!!!!!! DEN RORY WENT BLA BLA BLA!!!! DEN L ATE CANDEH!!!! DEN YOU LAFD AND CRIED ND RYUK BIT AN APPLE!!!!! DA END!!!!!! ..................................................................................................................... ........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ Just kidding!!! I wouldn't really do this to you guys!!!!! Happy April Fools Day!!! Go trick somebody!!!!

Luff, Chicky.

P.S Did I getcha?


	5. The very needed update

Wow!!! I'm finally updating!!!! I'm hyped up on blueberries and ready to type. I could make up millions of excuses for why I didn't update, all of which would be true (my cat ran away, my great grandmother dies, school work, hatred of parental figures and anyone else who thinks their the boss of me) but those have nothign to do with my lack of updates!! I'm just lazy pants!!!!!! XD!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I realize it's been a while since I updated, so if you don't want to go back and read, let me remind you of what even I had to go back and reread (that's how terrible I am about updates!!!!!!!)

Lorelai found the Death Note, Luke doesn't want to set up for Halloween, Lorelai got bored and tested out the Death Note causing Old Man Twickham to die forever, Rory was useless to the world because she stoopid!!!! Yaaaaayz!!! What will happen next?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's all my fault." Lorelai whispered, tears gathering in her eyes.

"How can it be your fault, he died of a heart attack?" Lorelai turned as white as a ghost. "Mom, what's wrong."

"It's the Death Note. It worked..."

"The what?" Rory asked, dumbfounded.

"The Death Note!" she shouted, pointing at the black book, still sitting on the coffee table. "I knew I shouldn't have tried it! I should have just thrown it away...."

Rory picked up the Death Note off of the coffee table. She read through the rules before glancing up at Lorelai, who was still freaking out. "You don't actually believe this, do you?" when Lorelai didn't answer Rory rolled her eyes and said, "Come on mom. It's just a chain letter. Mr. Twickham is 1000 years old. He was always 'dying.' It was bound to happen for real eventually, right." when Lorelai just shrugged Rory suggested that that they go to Luke's and get coffee. "My treat. I'll even buy you pie."

When Lorelai agreed, Rory went off to her room to change and Lorelai grabbed the Death Note and threw it into the trash. When Rory came out Lorelai grabbed her purse and Rory just told her to leave it, reminding her that it was her treat. They walked to the diner in companionable silence. When they walked through the door, Luke glanced up and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Coffee." Rory answered simply before both Gilmore Girls sat themselves at the counter.

"Weren't you here an hour ago?" Luke asked. Lorelai just nodded, the usual playful light in her eyes gone. "You're awfully chatty today." Luke tried to joke. When she just looked up at him pathetically Luke immediately reached under the counter to grab a cup for her, pouring coffee until it was practically spilling over the edge. "We're out of cherry pie but we have pumpkin and pecan. Two good things that start 'p.'" he said, trying to evoke a 'dirty.' When she just muttered "pecan" he began to get nervous.

"Hey Luke, can I talk to you?" Rory asked. Luke plated a slice of pie for Lorelai before following Rory about halfway up the stairs. "I don't know what's wrong with mom. She's been like this since I got home. I have to go study with Lane but I can cancel."

"I can keep an eye on your mom."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. You go to Lane's." She thanked him before going back into the diner. She told Lorelai where she was going and said that she would be back soon and then gave her mom a hug and dashed out the door.

When Luke walked back down, he noticed Lorelai had hardly touched her pie. He went back into the kitchen and came out a few minutes later and dropped a plate in front of her with a smirk. He saw a flicker of joy in her eyes and immediately felt better as she realized what he had made for her. "Chili topped pringles?" He simply shrugged and she stood up and pressed a kiss to his cheek before sitting back down and demolishing her pringles.

He noticed a customer and went to take their order while Lorelai was already feeling a little brighter.

Later that night, Rory walked in the house to see Lorelai sitting at the table while the scent of chicken nuggets filled the house.

"Hi Mom." Rory said cautiously, hoping whatever Lorelai was going through had blown over.

"Hey kid. How was Lane." Rory sighed happily before telling Lorelai about how much work they had done.

"Good thing you have dinner going. I was almost stuck with something made out of tofu."

"Yuck! Chicken nuggets are much better!"

"I see you are much calmer than earlier."

"I realized it can't be my fault. I can't control death through a notebook."

"Glad you came to your senses!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yaaaay!!!!! I did it!!!!! Review!!!! Tell me if it sucks or if your happy I finally typed it up!!! If you still care......

Luff, Chicky

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
